Shinitagari
by Arya. Hija de Islanzadi
Summary: Basado en la canción de la Miku-sama :D Todo el mundo finge depresión. 'Quiero morir' dicen,pero nadie se anima. Liz, Chrona, Tsubaki, todas siempre acuden a mi para calmar sus penas. Ya estoy harta, si quieren morir, pues que simplemente se suiciden!


Bueno, hola de nuevo! Acá vengo, después de unas hermosas vacaciones con una idea fresquita e interesante.

Avisirijillo: Soul Eater no es mío, es de Onkubo-sama \O/ y la canción es de Vocaloid –w-

Shinitargari

El sol de domingo brillaba por sobre mi cabeza y aburrida dormitaba apoyada en el barandal del balcón del Shibusen. A mi lado una amiga hablaba en todo descorazonado.

- …quiero suicidarme, no puedo vivir más en este mundo… -repetía una y otra vez Chrona mientras traspasaba el barandal dispuesta a arrojarse al vacío.

- Buena suerte –respondo desganada mientras la saludo distraída con la mano

Todos los días es lo mismo, gente que finge depresión y quiere morir, yo solo digo ''pues mueran!'' pero al parecer no me hacen caso. Estoy harta de que venga a mí gimoteando como cachorros heridos y que no se dignen a solucionar sus problemas.

- ¡Tu no me entiendes en absoluto! – Me grita Liz tomándome del cuello de la camisa

Pero al fin y al cabo ella tampoco me entiende a mí.

- Vete, ¡déjame sola!, quiero morirme –dice soltándome y dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.

Liz toma un cúter y comienza a cortarse la muñeca, yo le golpeo la mano de modo que la cuchilla cae al suelo.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Eso es malditamente agónico! –Le grito- Si quieres morir solo has eso ¡MUERE!

Tantas personas haciéndose las pobrecitas solo para que les presten atención. Pues que se lamentes, no es problema mío después de todo. Quieren morir, pues mueran nadie se dará cuenta de que ya no están. Después de todo, están llevando una vida miserable.

Tsubaki llora mirando fijamente la pantalla de su celular mientras yo me aburro echada en el suelo.

- Siempre es lo mismo, no puedo creer que siempre me hagan sufrir así –murmura entre sollozos- quisiera morir y alejarme de esta penosa vida, quiero morir, quiero morir.

- Quieres morir pero aun estas viva ¿Por qué lo estas si quieres morir? –respondo yo levantándome y dando vueltas alrededor de ella.

- ¿Qué hago Maka? –me dice Chrona sujeta del barandal mirando al lejano suelo

- ¿Qué debería hacer Maka? –Me pregunta Liz vendándose la herida sangrante en su muñeca

- ¿Debo suicidarme Maka? -Susurra Tsubaki entre lágrimas

Cierro los ojos y aprieto con fuerza los puños, estoy a punto de explotar asique corro, Liz me sigue, Chrona me sigue, Tsubaki me sigue, todas me siguen. Me paro en seco y me planto en medio de la plaza y las miro a las tres.

- Saben que, ¡Hagan lo que quieran! No quieren vivir pero tampoco quieren morir. ¡Tengan el valor de quitarse la vida de una buena vez y déjenme en paz! No anden preguntándome a mí que tienen que hacer con sus vidas ¡Son SUS vidas, no las mías! ¡Cierren la maldita boca! ¿Vivir? ¿Morir? Es lo mismo –Grito encolerizada

Todas me miran sorprendidas y con los restos de algunas lágrimas aun visibles en el rostro.

- Oh ¿sigues viva? -Le pregunto irónica a Liz- Vive o muere -le digo a Chrona mirándola seriamente- Decídete ya! -Le grito a Tsubaki en la cara

Me alejo de ellas unos cuantos pasos y me subo a uno de los bancos de la plaza

- ''Quiero morir'' '' Quiero quitarme la vida'' ''Quiero suicidarme'' ''Quiero morir'' ''Quiero morir'' ''Quiero morir'' ''Quiero morir'' ''Quiero morir'' ''Quiero morir'' ''Quiero morir'' -grito exasperada- ¡No es mi maldito problema! ¡Y si no tienen las agallas para quitarse la vida, entonces VIVANLA CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS!

Me bajo de banco y me alejo caminando por uno de los senderos. De pronto siento que alguien me abraza de atrás. Giro mi cabeza y veo el rostro radiante de Chrona que me miraba con ojos agradecidos. Atrás de ella venían corriendo Liz y Tsubaki en las mismas condiciones.

- Gracias Maka -me dice Chrona sujeta a mi brazo

- ¿Cómo podría hacer para agradecerte? -pregunta Liz quitándose las vendas de los brazos

- Muchas gracias -Susurra Tsubaki entre risas

Yo solo atino a sonreír y a abrazarlas a todas juntas.

Bueeeeno, que tal les pareció? Jeje a mi me encanto, y sobre todo porque esta canción me ayudo mucho a salir de una graaaan depresión y un casi suicidio que tuve la semana pasada :D pero ahora esto mejor n_n

Ya saben, ser reciben reviews de todas las clases, colores y nacionalidades! Salvo esos ofensivos y desmoralizantes que a veces dejan u.u esos no los quiero.

Un beso enormes a todas las personas que se dignaron a leer este fic hasta el final y a los que solo leyeron el summary y pasaron de largo también n_n

~Martha-chan~


End file.
